Currently, dirt and germs are carried into a home or business on the soles of shoes. In many cultures, people are trained to remove their shoes at the entrance. Where this custom is not practiced, a major concern of parents is the resultant potential harm to the health of their very young children. The danger to health is as a result of their child's contact with tracked in dirt and germs. To overcome this problem they feel it is necessary to clean and vacuum floors and carpets frequently. Cost of cleaning equipment and materials such as vacuum cleaners, steam cleaners, mops, brooms chemical cleaners and disinfectants, is significant. It becomes apparent that removal of these harmful and messy contaminants takes a lot of time and money.
It became obvious that a method was needed to clean the soles of shoes on anyone prior to their entry in order to get rid of dirt and germs before they can be tracked into the home.
The method contemplated required four systems. The first system would provide the method of initiating and replenishing the necessary cleaning fluids containing a disinfectant. The second to be a method of presenting a dampened wiping surface each time the device was to be used. The third to be a means of removing solid particulants from the wiping surface, and the fourth to be a method for collecting the previously removed solids.
Other considerations during the development of this invention involved production cost, environmental effects, and skill required using it.
Another consideration during the development of this invention was that it should include the means of accommodating several optional sizes and shape of segments. This feature would permit acceptance by a diverse group of users. For example, the reservoir tray could be sized differently for commercial or residential applications. The capacity of the contaminant collection system could be altered yet still be compatible with the basic components. The disinfectant strength of cleansing fluid could be changed during the “flu” season.
Several commercially available, water soluble, disinfectants arc available. The chemicals used must have the ability to dissolve completely, have very long shelf life in solution, and not leave any residue on any commercially available material used for the soles of shoes. Further, only those chemicals that will be used must have been accepted as being environmentally compatible.
The packaging method, which is a necessary concept of this invention, involves pre-mixing of the disinfectant with distilled water. The resultant solution should be packaged in standard pint, quart, and half-gallon units. The only skill required of the user should be to pour enough pre-mixed solution anywhere on the wiping area to fill the reservoir to a visible marker.
The shape and physical dimensions of the wiping surface for this invention must be developed to be compatible with a majority of shoe types, user weights, and shoe sizes.
The design for this invention should lend itself to economical high volume production means.
The unique design features should provide for easy use in the field.